Going Back
by Diamonds929
Summary: Voldermort's reign of terror is finally ended by Isabella. But after 3 years of the final battle, Isabella is in need of a break. Dumbledore comes up with a plan and decideds she will be the DADA teacher in 1977, her parents year. But trouble is up ahead.


**Going Back**

Pairing: Female Harry Potter & Cedric Diggory

Isabella has finally stopped Voldermort. It has been 3 years since that day and Isabella is in need of a break from everything. Dumbledore tells her that he was in need of a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in the year of 1977. The year where her parents James and Lily Potter were in their final year of schooling. She accepts it and it will be a year where she will face her ghosts and find love with her close friend, Cedric Diggory. But beware Isabella, Voldermort is up to his tricks and games that one act could break her.

* * *

"Hello"- Normal Talking

"_Hello"- Thoughts _

"**Hello"- Authors Notes**

**Note: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

**Chapter One – In which our story begins**

It has dark outside with the sky showing dark clouds of rain. Rain began lightly pelting down making the pathways outside drenched with water. To the inhabitants of the houses it was nothing new. Summer had come and gone leaving winter to bring in heavy rain and snow so deep that most of the wizarding population had to use heating spells on their clothes and to form pathways to get to their destination. In a huge mansion in Godric's Hollow, a 20 year old woman rolled over in her bed, grabbing the blankets that had fallen off during the night, long, black silky hair covering over the bed like waterfalls over the form it belonged to. Emerald green eyes began opening slowly and Isabella Potter began to wake up to the cold, wet day.

If you took one look at her you would think she was an ordinary girl but this was not the case. Isabella Potter was the Girl Who Lived and Destroyed the Dark Lord. It was prophesized that a child born from parents who had survived against Voldermort 3 times, at the end of July would be the one the stop Voldermort.

However as prophesies go it isn't clear who it was about. Albus Dumbledore was the one to hear this when he was interviewing a potential teacher for Divination when the person he was interviewing, Sybill Patricia Trelawney who is the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney, and, in fact, has inherited some of her ancestor's talent as she went into a prophetic trance. It was when someone else who had heard the prophecy that everything in the Potter's life went wrong. Voldermort had found out and although it was a partial part of it, it was enough for him to cause a lot of damage to the wizarding world.

The Potter's weren't the only family that got destroyed by Voldermort. Many people, being wizards or muggles got caught in the war that Voldermort had caused. But even when it was dark in the world, there was a bright light of hope that was there for all the innocent people who Voldermort had hurt. That bright light was Isabella. The only person to survive the Killing Curse. She grew up away from magic and when she was 11 years old, a letter came that changed her life forever. The next 7 years of her life would be hard as she would face Voldermort many more times than her parents had. But even despite that, she had come through with ridding the world of the evil that was Voldermort. Three years have passed since then and this is where our story begins.

Isabella Potter hated cold, wet days. Sure she loved it when it was winter and when it snowed but it was getting ridicules when it rained non-stop. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock that stood on the table next to the bed. It showed **3:45 am**. She groaned out loud. For the past couple of days, she had been waking up earlier than usual._ "Though I suppose working late at night does that to a person"_ she thought as she got out of bed seeing as it was pointless trying to get back to sleep. Crossing over to her clothing draw, she pulled out a red Chinese style long sleeved shirt with matching long pants. It had been a gift from Cedric when he went to Asia to help with cleaning up the damage Voldermort had caused. Deciding that she might as well eat, she put the clothes on the bed which she had fixed up earlier on.

The Potter Family Estate was a sophisticated place yet it had retained its old history look. It was decorated in warm colours, which she loved as it reminded it of her of Gryffindor Common Room. It was a fairly huge place bordering on a small castle with 15 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 1 main huge library and study with several small libraries and studies if one was looking to study in peace, 5 living rooms, 4 dining rooms- one for functions, the other for normal eating times, another that was a spare and a huge dining room which also was connected to a ballroom with included the chandelier and twin stair cases on each side , a huge kitchen going on the size of a restaurant size and a large backyard which ironically was connected to a lush green forest.

When she first arrived she spent the first ten minutes gobsmacked before realizing it was the home she always felt that she was missing for most of her life. On the walls were pictures of many Potters from different generations going back to Godric Gryffindor, who was her ancestor. A picture of his wife and family was also was in the house. The backyard was taken care of with painstaking gentleness that it attracted many animals from the forest which Isabella could feed anytime she was in the garden.

Isabella opened and closed the door of her bedroom, walking at a slow pace down the corridor which leads to the stairs to take her to the Kitchen. She stopped at the smallest room in the house to find her house elves, Dobby, Kreacher and Winky asleep in their beds which she had provided them with when they arrived at the house. When she asked them, she didn't realize she would have three emotional house elves. But after calming them down she told the deal she was offering. They had accepted and thus she found herself mistress to three house elves. She decided that since it was too early in the morning to wake them and softly closed the door and continued her way to the Kitchen. She turned on the lights and went to pick some food from the fridge and pantry. Deciding she wanted eggs, bacon, tomato and baked beans with black coffee, she set to the task of cooking it. 15 minutes later she had sat down in the dining room, starting to eat her breakfast, conversing with the many ancestors of the Potter Family. She enjoyed talking to Godric Gryffindor as she found out many things of what Hogwarts was like before.

It was a surprise to her when she found out that contrary to what everyone thought, Godric and Salazar were actually good friends and what really happened in the past was skewed from the truth. They had only got into an argument on how students were accepted into school when Salazar's patience snapped. He did not hate half bloods and muggle borns; he only thought that pure bloods should be allowed to practise magic to keep the line pure but when he was contradicted by Godric, who said that one day there will not be enough pure bloods around and he should accept the fact that there will be half bloods and muggles who can do magic. Every witch and wizard has had an ancestor that could do magic and it doesn't matter if a muggle could do magic. In their family line there was always a magic user in the family so it didn't matter if they were pure, half or muggle born. They all belonged to the wizarding world. Salazar was a person who couldn't deny he was wrong and left Hogwarts, his ego bruised but he knew what his friend was saying was true.

That was the last time Godric saw his friend. As a momentum to him of their friendship he created a large moving portrait of Salazar, Rowena, Helga and himself when they were younger and more carefree. He hid that picture inside Hogwarts, waiting for a pure person who knew that the houses in the school needed to be united together and could achieve this goal. His wish would not be in vain as it would be found by one special person.

After finishing her breakfast, Isabella stayed in her seat, drinking her coffee, thinking about what has all happened. Ever since defeating Voldermort, the wizarding world was slowly pulling itself together. The Death Eaters that had refused to stop supporting Voldermort were all rounded up and this time with a fair court decision from all the court members, they decided those who would change sides would get a less harsh punishment. They could still be in society but they were carefully watched. If they did go back to their old habits they would immediately would get punished. Those who didn't want to change got the harshest punishment. Unlike the government in the past that sent Death Eaters straight to Azkaban, Voldermort supporters that had been convicted and there was sufficient witnesses would receive the Dementors Kiss. The wizarding world could not afford another war and another Voldermort running around causing damage.

This had been deliberated for ages and it came down to Isabella's decision in the end. She told them those who wished to repent should be given the chance to prove themselves. Voldermort had blackmailed many pure blood families who wanted nothing to do with Voldermort. He had killed many of their family members to make them support his cause. One family for example helped her: The Malfoy family. After her talk with Dumbledore in the after world and her decision to go back and stop Voldermort, it was Narcissa Malfoy who came to her help knowing it could get her killed. She wanted to protect her family. This was not the path her family was supposed to go down. It was thanks to her lying to the master she no longer supported anymore that Isabella was able to finish of Voldermort with the help of the Order of the Phoenix and the inhabitants of Hogwarts; inside and out. Many of Voldermort's supporters had chosen to change side, but there still was a large amount of people who venomously shouted to them that they would not change and Voldermort was their true leader. So many lives lost because of one half blood wizard who was angry at the world.

She was shaken out of her pondering when the ringing of the front door bell started with a vengeance. Wondering who would be up at this hour, she walked to the front door and opened it, ready to start yelling at the person who was one: Awake at this hour, two: Pressing the bell too many times that it was giving her a headache and three: interfering with her peaceful morning, when she found herself looking at a very toned chest which was wrapped in warm winter clothes. A deep chuckle found herself shiver with excitement as she continued looking up to the tall person's face. She knew this face very well.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi guys,

I'm back from the dead! Not really. Actually I have been busy with finishing Tafe and work but I have time to work on my stories again. I haven't changed chapter one except for the chapter name but I am underway with finishing chapter two. So it won't be too long before it comes out!

Well now we all know the drill now. Press this box down at the bottom of the page that say's **"Review"** and tell me if you like/dislike this story or my ideas or any ideas to improve this story. Please don't flame me too much!

**Cheers Guys,**

**Diamonds929**


End file.
